Worst to Best: Ranking Every NFL Team's Color Rush Uniform
Hello, and welcome to the first of many NFL rankings! This is a worst to best list of every team's color rush uniforms. Ever since the NFL has launched color rush jerseys, I've been a fan of most uniforms. Some of them are sick as hell, while others, fail to impress me. Here, I will briefly explain what makes every uniform fail or pass. 32. Washington Redskins (The Worst) What the actual hell am I looking at... no, really. Like the Redskins themselves, this uniform makes me want to throw up. These look like they were drenched in mustard. Who really thought this was a good idea? Now, I will give them credit where it's due - the yellow pants actually look decent and I do like how the helmet pairs with the color of the numbers. But even these details don't bring the rating this disgusting excuse for a uniform up that much. We could've gotten maybe a burgundy jersey with all gold numbers, as an example of an improvement. The clearcut choice for the worst color rush uniform. 31. Cincinnati Bengals Any of the next few choices could've really ended up at #31, but after some thought, the Bengals take the second lowest spot. An all-white color rush wouldn't even be that bad for Cinci, but they somehow did it wrong. Solid back numbers on a white background is not a good combination. The stripes on the shoulder and pants look rushed. The Bengals' logo does not look good on the chest. And this won't be the last time this plays as a major problem, so I'll explain it a little bit - some of the color rush uniforms do not look good with the team's regular helmet. The Bengals' regular orange and black helmet just looks awkward when paired with the jersey and the pants. A white and black helmet, however, would look sick, and maybe be enough to boost this one up a few spots. But instead, a well thought out idea on paper turned into a disaster. 30. New York Jets I do not like this shade of green for the Jets. Unless they made St. Patrick's Day jerseys and forgot that the season ended already, I don't see why they thought this was the best color to go with. This design type could've worked better as a Packers jersey. They also didn't decide to do anything with the numbers, and while that's a minor complaint, I still think they could've been somewhat creative. However, as much as I don't approve of these uniforms, there is one big thing that kept this from being #31, and it was the removal of white on the sleeves. White sleeves are the biggest problem with the home jersey and just isn't that attractive. However, this fixed that, so that's definitely a big improvement. Other than that, it's a bad choice of green for this team and is one of the worst in the league. 29. Indianapolis Colts The Colts have one of the worst sets of uniforms in the entire league. Their blue jersey looks too faded and like it was made to be worn with a pair of jeans, and while their white jerseys are better, it's completely ruined by the blue numbers. The team's shade of blue is awful. Am I the only one who thinks that these uniforms would be better with white as the base and have this shade of the blue as a graphics? I mean, it's not the worst blue ever, but I don't want to see 11 smurfs on the field for each play. The stripes are just... there (on both this and the home jersey), and it really does not work well. They need to fix these jerseys, as well as their others. 28. Los Angeles Rams Personally, I think the Rams have one of the best sets of jerseys in the entire league. Their navy jersey is cool, I like their white jersey, and their alternate classic 70s jerseys are fire. However, this one does not look good, and that is solely because this has WAAAAAAAAAY too much gold/yellow on it. Like the Redskins jersey, it doesn't fit the team and it's not that impressive. What this jersey did do, however, is pair the gold up with some dark blue, which works quite well. But still, the Rams can do better than this. 27. Green Bay Packers Wow, how fricking lazy. Literally the ONLY difference between these uniforms and the normal away uniforms is that these have white pants and the away uniforms have yellow pants, which yes, I do think is better, but COME ON. At least have SOME difference between the jerseys, because the jerseys are actually identical. That's all I have to say, because there's nothing new about these. To be continued.